


so you’ll remember

by freakingfreak



Series: Mark’s 19th birthday short fic dump [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Living Together, M/M, Short One Shot, happy birthday mark!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingfreak/pseuds/freakingfreak
Summary: “Did you get my note?”“Of course i got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping”





	so you’ll remember

Lucas learned one essential thing during his three years in college. It is that finals week is always a bitch. It is nothing like he ever had to go through. For Lucas, finals is like heart break. A slow, dragging cycle of sleep, study, and caffeinated drinks.

 

Friday. Lucas woke up to the sound of his alarm going off.  _Finally the last day of hell._ One last day of suffering and he can finally go back to Hong Kong and his parents can finally meet Mark. Oh right, Mark.

Lucas has been dating Mark Lee for three years. They met during freshmen orientation. Foreigners were seated in a different row than the local students. Lucas felt somehow lonely while looking at the majority of students talking and laughing with each other. He loves talking and laughing too and having no one to do those things with is making him sad. That’s when a cute boy tapped him on his shoulder and introduced himself, lips curled into the softest crescents Lucas has ever seen in his entire life. 

_“I’m Mark Lee. Nice meeting you.”_

 

When Lucas finally decided to open his eyes, his vision was automatically blocked by a piece of note stuck to his face.

 

_Coffee’s on the table, I made you one before I left. Good luck on your last exams! You can do it! I love you!_

_Yours, Mark :)_

 

Mark had his first exam about an hour ago. Lucas is lucky enough to have nothing scheduled before 10 am though so he took his time to prepare for his day.

 

 

When Lucas came out of the hall, Mark was already there waiting for him. Lucas is tired. Of course he is. So he decides to take advantage of it and hugs his boyfriend for the longest time.

 

”I’m so tired, baby. Finally it’s done! I wanna cry,” he said while Mark holds him up.

 

”Okay, Lucas, okay,” Mark laughs at Lucas’ whining, “Did you get my note this morning?”

 

”Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping,” Lucas replied in his whiny kid voice. “You know you didn’t have to say you love me in a note. Notes are for reminders.”

 

”Yeah, so you’ll remember”

 

”Jokes on you, I won’t forget.” Lucas untangled himself from Mark. He held his boyfriend’s hand and walked together.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me in cc: curiouscat.com/topjiwon twt: @topjiwon


End file.
